The invention relates to a liquid-based writing device storing ink therein, such as a rollerball pointed pen or a felt tipped pen. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ink transmitting system for a liquid-based writing device which allows the ink therein to continuously flow to the device tip, thereby enabling a user to easily write even with a pen tip facing upward.
In general, liquid-based writing tools denote rollerball pointed pens or felt tipped pens utilizing liquid having flowability and viscosity that allow a user to keep writing on a paper sheet.
So liquid-based writing tools according to the prior art has a structure in which an ink transmitter is stored in a pen body. A tip of the ink transmitter storing ink therein comes in contact with a paper sheet when writing and accordingly the ink continuously flows from the ink transmitter through the tip onto the paper sheet.
For example, a conventional rollerball pointed pen has an ink cartridge disposed within the pen body, and the ink cartridge containing ink includes a ball support which enables a rollerball in the tip to self-rotate. In this construction, the rollerball of the ink cartridge delivers the ink onto the paper sheet while abutting to the paper sheet.
However, such a conventional ink transmitter has a disadvantage in that since a single ball is disposed at the tip of the ink cartridge the ink tends to flow down in the ink cartridge by its self-weight when writing with the pen facing upward, thereby causing a substantial inconvenience for a user to write in a position where the pen tip should face up.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Therefore, it is an object of the invention is to provide an ink transmitting system for a liquid-based writing device which allows the ink therein to continuously flow to the device tip without interruption, thereby enabling a user to easily write even with a pen tip facing upward.
To achieve the above-described object, the ink transmitting system for a liquid-based writing tool such as a rollerball pointed pen which allows the ink therein to continuously apply on an external paper sheet according to the present invention, comprising: an ink storage for storing an ink therein, wherein an upper end of the ink storage includes a mounting portion having a female screw portion with a relatively small radius, wherein an opening is formed through a central surface of a lower surface of the ink storage; an ink transfer body insertedly sealed through the mounting portion and the opening of the ink storage, wherein a male screw portion is formed on a mid periphery of the ink transfer body and engaged on the female screw portion of the ink storage, wherein a ball support is provided in an end portion of the ink transfer body, wherein a plurality of ink inhale holes are formed between the male screw portion and the ball support of the ink transfer body; a plurality of balls rollingly provided within the ink transfer body in a linear alignment to continuously transfer the ink; an ink transfer roller rollingly provided between two balls adjacent to the ball support among the balls to surface-abut on the two balls; a base support insertedly disposed in another end of the ink transfer body opposing the ball support; an elastic member elastically supporting the base support; and an elastic support suppressing and supporting the elastic member, wherein the elastic support is sealingly connected to the other end of the ink transfer body.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.